Fur is Not My Enemy
by MugenYumeDansu
Summary: Inuyasha has been having a secret relationship with his brother, behind Kagome's back, and one night, the lovers are discovered by Miroku. Inuyasha is faced with telling Kagome, or keeping it secret. This isn't going to end well. Rated M for lemon, and language. InuXSesshy, guyXguy, read at your own risk.
1. Fur is not my enemy

Hello, this is the first fanfiction I have written, and I know it is old, and the poor little plot bunny has zombified and come back to haunt me. I'm currently re-writing the whole thing and fixing old mistakes and (hopefully) making it better.

Fur is not my enemy; Chapter 1: Stars

XXX

Sesshomaru walked slowly through the field, moving gracefully. Behind him Rin was riding on A-un's back, dosing, while Jaken muttered to himself as he walked beside the dragon-like creature. The air was still and calm, and Sesshomaru silently reveled in the feel of the breeze through his hair, although, to the outside world he looked thoroughly emotionless. Suddenly the wind shifted. Sesshomaru sensed a familiar presence. He turned to face the intruder. And there, standing in the shadows, was Inuyasha, his half-brother. He felt a thrill go through him and inwardly sighed. Inuyasha'd been fighting with the miko priestess again. Sesshomaru waved a hand at the little imp demon. Jaken looked up at him, that sickening hero-worship look on his face.

"Take Rin into the forest and make camp. I have something I need to do. Make sure she's taken care of." And with that he stepped forward, toward his brother, and away from everything else.

XXX

The growls tore from Inuyasha's throat as a warm tongue slid against his neck. Sesshomaru dragged his claws over his younger brother's ribcage, and around to his back, leaving a trail of raised red, puffy marks that wept blood down Inuyasha's sides. The hanyou hissed, dragging in a breath as Sesshomaru's hands moved slowly lower. A claw raked the sensitive skin above his navel, making him gasp. Slowly, so slowly, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's very hard erection into his hand and stroked gently. His mouth, on the other hand, was not gentle in the slightest. His teeth nipped, tongue laved, and lips moved against the sensitive flesh of Inuyasha's collar bone, slowly moving downward. One hand played at Inuyasha's entrance, making his back bow up off of the grassy ground. A second later Sesshomaru was positioned above him. In one stroke he plunged into the younger man's body, tearing a scream of both pain and pleasure out into the night air, and emitting a feral growl.

XXX

Inuyasha stared up at the stars. He lay in his brother's arms and reveled in the warmth of it. Sesshomaru was always warm on nights like this. Inuyasha curled sideways, pressing up against naked skin. Sesshomaru made a sleepy noise and curled his arm around his younger brother. Inuyasha snuggled closer, the fur of Sesshomaru's tail tickled at his back. Inuyasha closed his eyes, thoughts invading his head no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay.

This was the second time this had happened. Early the morning before this, Kagome and Inuyasha had had another fight. Inuyasha had been angry, and ran to Sesshomaru again. Of course Sesshomaru had listened patiently while his younger brother explained. Sesshomaru had sent Rin and Jaken into the forest with A-un while he and his brother "talked". Inuyasha was beginning to think that Sesshomaru looked forward to his fights with Kagome, considering how eager the one armed demon had been when the clothes came off. But they both enjoyed it and, though a bit sore, Inuyasha was beginning to think he really did need this. Hell, maybe they both did. It seemed that every time Inuyasha was upset only his brother could truly comfort him. Well, one thing was for sure, next time this happened Sesshomaru was in for another night of this. Inuyasha's thoughts began to fog as sleep overtook him.

About then Sesshomaru, who'd been faking sleep, opened his eyes. Looking down at the younger demon asleep against his chest, he smiled slowly. His fingers slowly brushed a strand of silver hair away from Inuyasha's face. Bending forward slowly Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Good night little brother." He mumbled. He hoped that one day he might tell his brother how he really felt about him, but that was not yet to come. And Sesshomaru hoped that Inuyasha would come to him next time there was a fight. Maybe he would come just to be with Sesshomaru. And maybe he only used Kagome as an excuse. Sesshomaru knew he sure as hell did. That was about all the human-bitch was good for. Sesshomaru bared his teeth in a viscious snarl and pulled Inuyasha closer to his chest possessively. The thought of Inuyasha going back to those ingrateful humans chaffed at Sesshomaru. But he knew that he couldn't stop the younger demon from returning to them. The loyalty he felt towards them kept him glued to their side. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest and pushed the thoughts from his head, knowing they would only aggitate him. Instead he curled closer to the hanyou in his arms and willed himself to sleep. Finally, he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

XXX

R&R plz And I currently have no beta, so my mistakes are all mine. Heh heh, sor-ry~! I'll try to fix them, but remember, I'm only human. ^_^


	2. Fight bad

Wow, thank you for the reviews. They made me feel all bubbly inside. XD And I wasn't sure if I should make it a one-shot or not, but I think this is a good plot bunny. (With lots of fur, *sneezes violently*) Ok, Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

I own nothing, but three fat cats, four dogs, a computer and some home-made mix CDs. I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to it, and I make no profit from this work of fan-made fiction. Thank you.

Fur is not my enemy; Chapter 2: Fight Bad

XXX

- By a fire somewhere in the forest -

Kagome paced around the campsite staring in the direction that Inuyasha had gone. The fight they'd had weighed on her mind. Inuyasha never did this before, why would he do this now?

"Kagome calm down, Inuyasha will be back when he wants to come back." Sango's soothing voice penetrated Kagome's thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just worried." Kagome sighed and sat down next to the young demon hunter.

"It's understandable, considering its Inuyasha. The best we can do is wait here." Miroku looked up from his tea.

"Yeah, he can't have gone very far." Shippo chimed in. Surprisingly none of this made Kagome feel any better.

XXX

- In an open field under the stars -

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered slightly at the dream. Sesshomaru lifted his hand and began to stroke the top of Inuyasha's head. He hated his brother's discomfort.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. The girl's name alone made Sesshomaru want to snap a tree-trunk in half. His mind flashed to the fight that inuyasha had told him about earlier that day.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry!" Inuyasha pleaded in his own defense.

"You're always hungry. Some of those chips were gifts for the wolf demons." Kagome sniped, picking up a potato chip bag. She shot Inuyasha a mean look.

"I don't see why you even like those mangy bastards, especially their leader. He's nothing but a flea bitten puppy who doesn't know when he's been beaten." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away.

"That's not the point Inuyasha, and you know it. He's not that bad, and he saved me. You should thank him, instead of acting like... Like a child!" Kagome gestured wildly with one hand, the other wrapped around her ribs. Inuyasha saw red.

"HE'S ONLY INTERESTED IN YOU BECAUSE YOU CAN FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS KAGOME! NOTHING ELSE!" Inuyasha screamed, immediately regretting what he'd said, seeing the hurt look on Kagome's face.

"SIT!" the screamed command knocked the dog demon off of his feet. As he slammed into the ground he muttered a curse.

"Why do you always use that stupid command?" Inuyasha bit out.

"Because it's the only way to make you pay attention." Kagome snapped back at him.

"What, so now I'm nothing but a dog to train? Nothing but a dumb beast to command?" Inuyasha glared at her fiercely.

Suddenly Kagome got quiet.

"That's not what I meant. That isn't what I said. Is that what you think Inuyasha?" Kagome practically whispered. If not for his super hearing, Inuyasha may not have heard her at all. Tears shined in Kagome's eyes as she spun on her heel and walked away.

"Stupid girls." Inuyasha muttered. He was seething, waiting for the spell to release him. When the subjugation beads finally let up Inuyasha jumped to his feet and brusshed himself off before jumping up into the trees on the edge of the forest and escaping.

Sesshomaru shook his head, and tried to clear his mind.

How Sesshomaru despised that girl. Why couldn't she just go back to her own time and leave the people here to their own lives? Sesshomaru's grip tightened subconsciously on his brother's shoulder. The sudden pressure woke Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru? What is it?" Inuyasha asked sleepily. Quickly realizing his mistake, Sesshomaru loosed his grip on Inuyasha's shoulder, quickly trying to think of an excuse. He glanced downward toward Inuyasha's eyes, but missed the mark, accidentally settling on the hanyou's still soft member. Suddenly Sesshomaru had a thought. Reaching down between them, Sesshomaru grazed his claws across Inuyasha's stomach on the way down. Inuyasha hissed, sucking in his breath, but barely had time to recover before Sesshomaru clasped his member, stroking slowly, until little-Inu woke up. Within moments Inuyasha was hard as a rock. Perfect. The full-demon smirked as Inuyasha's desire-fogged gaze tried to find his own. Then Sesshomaru had them flipped and was slowly licking his way from Inuyasha's neck, to lower regions of course, the half-demon didn't mind. In just a few moments he would be crying out with pleasure.

XXX

Aha! Finished…I finally updated. *whew* So R&R and tell me what you think. Plus I don't think I changed very much in this chapter.


	3. Fluffy fun in the moonlight?

Fluffy fun in the…moonlight?

Hey guys, thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing, and I don't know how many chappies this is gonna turn out to be, but the plot bunnies say write, and I keep on clicking these buttons. I just wish I wasn't such a slow typer, that way you guys would get to read the real stuff, not just stuff I made up after forgetting like half the story. And I've never written a guy-on-guy scene that I really liked, so I'll try my best to deliver…even if it's not very good. Well, enjoy anyway! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own not a single thing...

Fur is not my enemy; Chapter 3: Fluffy fun in the moonlight

XXX

He glanced downward toward Inuyasha's eyes, but missed the mark, accidentally settling on the hanyou's still soft member. Suddenly Sesshomaru had a thought. Reaching down between them, Sesshomaru grazed his claws across Inuyasha's stomach on the way down, crossing already puffy scratches. Inuyasha hissed, sucking in his breath, but barely had time to recover before Sesshomaru clasped his member, stroking slowly, until little-Inu woke up. Within moments Inuyasha was hard as a rock. Perfect. The full-demon smirked as Inuyasha's desire-fogged gaze tried to find his own. Then Sesshomaru had them flipped and was slowly licking and biting his way from Inuyasha's neck, to lower regions of course, the half-demon didn't mind. In just a few moments he would be crying out with pleasure.

And that's exactly what happened as Sesshomaru's tongue grazed his hip. The full demon found a sensitive spot and nipped. Inuyasha's head flew back, his hands tangling in his brother's hair and clenching into fists. The youkai alternately nipped and sucked hard on the pale skin of Inuyasha's hip, leaving a dark suction bruise. He then switched sides, doing the same to Inuyasha's other hip. He nuzzled Inuyasha's hip bone before moving down to bite the insides of Inuyasha's thighs, barely breaking skin.

As Sesshomaru worked to mark the younger demon, Inuyasha's claws were leaving deep impressions in Sesshomaru's scalp, though they weren't visible. Inuyasha's hands, seeking movement, for he couldn't stay still anymore, moved to Sesshomaru's shoulders. Sesshomaru moved his lips to the v-shaped area above Inuyasha's aching erection, and slowly licked up a few inches, then back down, torturing Inuyasha even more. In fact, the half-demon had started making little mewling sounds at the back of his throat. This caught Sesshomaru's attention. He laughed against the pale skin dusted with silver hair beneath his sensuous mouth. Inuyasha jerked at the sensation.

"Please…hufh…do that again…ngh…" he whispered as best he could between making noises. At his brother's plea Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. Again Inuyasha jerked, his erection throbbing. Then Sesshomaru lifted his head and blew on the glistening tip of his little brother's not-so-little penis. Inuyasha's head came up off of the ground on a gasp that was cut off as Sesshomaru's tongue flicked across the tip of him. Sesshomaru licked his lips.

"You taste good." He purred as he lifted his body and moved over the boy beneath him. He stifled a groan as his erection rubbed Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru reached down and moved himself, so that their cocks rubbed together deliciously.

"Oh, damn…don't stop." Inuyasha practically breathed, raking his claws across his brother's back. Sesshomaru felt the same. He increased the pace until he tore a moan from his own throat. Nearly to the breaking point, Sesshomaru let his lower body drop, pushing both of their erections together full length. Sesshomaru looked down, noting that he and Inuyasha were nearly the same size, which surprised Sesshomaru. He himself was so big that the few others he'd slept with had said he was too big. To know that Inuyasha was the same was somehow satisfying. Good to know that if he ever let the younger demon be seme, which was highly unlikely, he'd have the same experience size-wise that he'd given.

"Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha only mumbled it, but the calling of his name snapped him back to where he was. Spacing out during sex. He'd never done that before Inuyasha. Perhaps that was a sign of how Inuyasha affected him. Getting back to what he was doing, Sesshomaru placed his first two fingers at Inuyasha's lips.

"Suck." He commanded, latching his mouth onto Inuyasha's collar bone, and beginning yet another hickey. The hanyou responded by eagerly taking the digits into his mouth. He knew what sex was like if you didn't lubricate at least a little. And it hurt. Besides, Inuyasha already knew what to expect. When Sesshomaru was satisfied with Inuyasha's work he pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth and placed them at Inuyasha's entrance and worked around it. When that was sufficient, he worked a finger into Inuyasha, all while still nipping and biting at the hanyou's tender flesh. The young half demon hissed at the intrusion and squirmed a little. Sesshomaru paid no heed to the younger boy's struggles and worked another finger into Inuyasha's entrance, trying to find that special spot. He moved up Inuyasha's neck and sucked at the base of the hanyou's jaw. Inuyasha bit his lip and bucked up as Sesshomaru's fingers brushed the place they were seeking.

"Fuck!" was the only word Inuyasha could say. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he moaned as Sesshomaru worked his fingers over that spot over and over again, his lower body coming up off of the ground and hitting back down with each stroke. Then Sesshomaru began working a third finger into the entrance. All this was starting to bring Inuyasha, so Sesshomaru pulled his fingers away. He licked Inuyasha's palm and placed it on his own erection, moving Inuyasha's hand in a stroking motion. When he was slick enough he pulled Inuyasha's hand away. He pinned both Inuyasha's wrists above they hanyou's head with his good arm and lifted his hips with his own thighs, slowly parting Inuyasha's legs even further.

A cry was forced between Inuyasha's lips as he first felt his brother's tip brushing his entrance, then, with a single thrust, Sesshomaru was brushing that sweet spot. The full demon paused, letting Inuyasha's body stretch the last little bit to accommodate him. Sesshomaru pulled out nearly completely, and then thrust back again, biting down on Inuyasha's shoulder at the same time. Over and over he did this, building a rhythm, then released his brother's pinned hands as he moved his arm to hold him up and steady him. One of Inuyasha's hands grabbed onto his own erection and began to pump himself in time with his brother's thrusts, while the other wrapped around Sesshomaru's shoulders, pulling himself up enough to fasten his teeth into the full demon's skin. All the while little noises, groans and growls came from both men's throats. Finally Sesshomaru felt himself about to release and increased the speed. So did Inuyasha. A near-roar ripped out of Sesshomaru as he slammed into Inuyasha one last time and came hard, spilling his seed into the younger man's body. At the same time Inuyasha growled and released, spurting his own hot liquid all over his hand, and his and Sesshomaru's stomachs.

Unable to do much more than pull out of the hanyou, Sesshomaru collapsed to the side of his lover. Pulling his brother close against his chest Sesshomaru mumbled something that Inuyasha couldn't understand. Inuyasha, not caring that he was covered in his own seed and blood, cuddled close to his older brother and drifted into a doze, and then into sleep, Sesshomaru not far behind. This was their second time tonight after all.

XXX

Hope you liked it. This chapter was all about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha indeed finishing what they started. Thanks so much for reading, and plz plz plz review. Updated! Finally! I added more on the beastiality thing because…well, they're dog demons. They ARE animals. Sort of.

Edited a little, and revamped. Finally done.


	4. Caught!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunny, and even that's debatable.

Warning: rated M for mature language and sexual content. This is a lemon/lime/slash, yaoi, incest involved. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.

Chapter 4: Caught!

Miroku sat beside the fire, his mind running around in circles. He was thinking about what he had just witnessed. He had woken from a not-so-innocent dream, and found himself hard. Deciding to take a walk to relieve himself, he had wandered a bit farther than he had planned, and inadvertently come upon a sight that disturbed him.

In the moonlight, under a large tree, lay two bodies, intertwined in passion. Miroku's less than virtuous side had spurred him to take a closer look. And when his eyes had beheld the image of silver hair and pale skin, Miroku had realized the reason for Inuyasha's disappearance from camp. The hanyou had fled into the arms of his own brother for comfort. Yes, Inuyasha was laying beneath the moon, enveloped in the arms of his brother, Sesshomaru.

Miroku had forgotten all about his own dreamings the instant he laid eyes upon the pair of dog demons. The knowledge of where his friend had gone nawwed at the edges of Miroku's consience. Should he tell Kagome? Or keep the secret to himself? Perhaps it would be best if he told Inuyasha and let the hanyou decide for himself wheather or not to inform Kagome of his secret. And maybe Miroku should keep it to himself. Not tell anyone at all. Just watch and see how the events should play out. No, even he could not sit by the wayside and let this go on, causing all of those involved more pain. He decided to confront his friend and let it be known that Inuyasha's secret was no longer as secret as he hoped.

XXX

Inuyasha woke shortly before dawn. He was alone. Sesshomaru never stayed the whole night. This was the third night that Inuyasha had woken up this way; alone, cold, and pleasantly sore. He was almost always in a better mood when he had to go and face the rest of his companions. Inuyasha rose and stretched, wincing at the pull in his lower abdomen.

Locating his clothing, he headed for a spring not far from where he'd spent the night. After washing away all the evidence of his brother, Inuyasha dressed and headed back toward where the others were camped. Halfway there, however, he caught a familiar scent on the wind. Just as he rounded a bend in the forest, he spotted Miroku, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. As soon as the monk saw him he eased out of his forced relaxation and headed straight for Inuyasha.

"We need to talk." Was all he said.

XXX

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the clearing and fidgeted under the gaze of the monk. Miroku had told Inuyasha that he knew about his little tryst with his brother, and the younger man wasn't pleased.

"Are you going to tell Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice taking on a defeated tone.

"I should. But I will leave that descision up to you." Miroku said, his voice softening.

Inuyasha looked up at his friend with a question in his eyes. Seeing the resolve in Miroku's features, Inuyasha relaxed.

"Thank you." Was all that the half demon said. Leaping up into the trees, Inuyasha left the monk behind and made his way back to camp. He needed time to think, but he would do what he thought was best.

I have finally updated. Sorry for the long delay. Lots of stuff happening. I'm in the process of moving. Hope everyone will be a little happier with me now. I had no inspiration for the longest time... Now I'm working on chapter 5! *crowd cheering* Whoo! I'm still not sure how this will turn out. Open to discussion for the moment. If you have suggestions, feel free to send me a private message. All ideas submitted to me are subject to my whims. I may use all of them, I may use none of them. Either way, what happens, happens.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
